I'll Stand By You
I'll Stand By You, en español Estaré a tu lado, es una canción presentada en el episodio Ballad. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Chrissey Hynde de la banda The Pretenders en 1994. Esta canción es nuevamente cantada en el episodio The Quarterback de la Quinta temporada por Mercedes. Contexto de la canción En el episodio Ballad es cantada por Finn Hudson cuando Kurt intenta ayudarlo a encarar el problema del embarazo adolescente de su novia, Quinn, y por lo tanto la responsabilidad que trae la paternidad. Kurt le sugiere que cante para aliviar la presión, y Finn le canta esta balada a la ecografía del bebé. Kurt le dice que imagine a su hija no nacida sentada en el auditorio y de pronto la canción comienza a sonar en el piano. Finn termina cantandole a la ecografía y funciona, ya que se siente algo aliviado, hasta que su madre entra en la habitación y le pregunta que hace cantándole a una ecografía, ante lo cual Finn se quiebra y le cuenta todo. En el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada, The Quarterback, Mercedes canta esta canción cuando Mr. Shue dice que pueden cantarle canciones que haya presentado Finn o dedicatorias nuevas y ella le dice que no puede aguantar mas, que llevaba ya dos semanas llorando , luyego dice que iba a interpretar esta cancion por que Finn le había dicho que le habia cantando esta misma canción al ultrasonido de su bebe, cuando en realidad era de Puck. Letra Finn: Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Letra (Mercedes) Mercedes: Oh,why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes come and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry let me see you through Cause i've seen the dark side too when the night falls on you you don't know what to do nothing you confess could make me love you less I'ii stand by you I'ii Stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'ii stand by you So if you're mad,get mad Don't hold it all inside come on and talk to me now Hey,What You Got To Hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When You're standing At the crossroads Don't know which Path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong Mercedes Con New Directions: I'ii Stand by you I'ii stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'ii stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour and I'ii never desert you I'ii stand by you..Oh,oh.Oh,Yeah Mercedes: And when.. when the night falls on you,baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own Mercedes Con New directions (Mercedes): I'ii stand by you I'ii stand by you (Oooh,I'ii Stand by you) Won't let nobody hurt you (Nobody hurt you,no) I'ii Stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And i'ii never desert you I'ii Stand by you (Yeah,yeah,Yeah,YEAH!) I'ii stand by you I'ii stand by you won't Let nobody hurt you (Won't let nobody...Hurt you.no,no,no,no.) I'ii stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour (Oh yeah into your darkest hour) And i'ii never desert you (I'ii never desert you) I'ii stand by you I'ii stand by you (I'ii stand by you) won't Let nobody Hurt (No,No,no) I'ii Stand by you.. (Oh.woaw.Oh) Curiosidades *Es la tercera canción en versión estudio que se coloca en otro cd, el primero fue Don't Stop Believin' en Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals y la segunda fue Teenage Dream en Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers. *En The Quarterback es el perfomance más largo del episodio. *En The Quarterback, sólo los miembros más recientes de New Directions hacen coros. *Se puede apreciar que Ryder usa el mismo o un pantalon parecido al que uso cuando estaba el parque de diverciones en el episodio Love, love, love. Anotaciones Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|I'll Stand by You - The pretenders Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Ballad Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones para Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Quarterback Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:The Quarterback (EP)